Staff
thumb|left|400px|link= ~ StoryCraft Staff Team ~ These are the members of the StoryCraft Staff Team, and their individual responsibilities. Unless otherwise noted, all of these wonderful people are opped. Each of the members are either an EternalGuide (dark green on the server), a GreyWarden (grey, obviously) or a Guide (light green), but might also have individual responsibilities, as noted in the description below. If you need help from a member of our staff, please look here first, so you know who to call on. ~ The Minstrel There is only one Minstrel on StoryCraft, and that is me, Brekkil. The Minstrel is basically the last chain of command, who has the final say in all matters StoryCraft-related. As the Minstrel is very nosy and likes to know everything that goes on, you can basically call upon the Minstrel in anything related to StoryCraft. ~ EternalGuides The EternalGuides are considered just below the Minstrel in the chain of command. Benm991 Ben has been with us for quite a while now, and has surely put his mark on our server. For one thing, without him, we would probably not have had a website, or maybe even a server. Ben is foremost a builder and a storyteller. When he gets on the server, it is not to just hang around the chat, it is to make something wonderful for the server, however, if you ask him a question, he will absolutely answer you. Ben has a big responsibility to make the website run smoothly, and has for that reason also set up our new application sites, and will probably make even more greater features available for us all. He is also head responsible for the guilds, and is currently working on an amazing (plugin-free) Guild Perk/Level System! Ben also has access to the console, if something is terribly wrong with the server, and has a good grip on how minecraft works as a whole, much better than me for sure. Blaxxun5 Blaxx is our norwegian artist, who not only knows more about minecraft than most people, but also knows his way around a medieval build or two (he won our very first contest by making a pretty cool viking-style inn). He is without a doubt one of our very best builders, and while he always works alone, you can always ask him a question about building, and he will surely help you if he can. Blaxx is both active on the chat, but also like to build, however, if there is a problem with the server, you can always call him, he also shares console access with the other EternalGuides. Flinnjamin Flinn is our little magician, who not only handles redstone like a pro, but also knows more about how a server works (especially vanilla) than any other. He is often hanging around the console, watching and listening, but also come on the server every now and then, to build, help out with the server and just to relax at the chat. Flinn might not be as old as some of us, but his mastery of minecraft deserves respect and if you need the help of an EternalGuide, flinn will always offer his services. ~ GreyWardens The GreyWardens are effectively the police of StoryCraft, but don't worry, they are actually quite nice and all here to help you. Gbman4ever Gb is a member of our server since the second world, and has worked hard to attain the rank that he has today. He is also working hard in school, and therefore can't always be present at the server, but when he is, you can always count on him. Gb is very good at many things, but a master of none, but his greatest strength is his openness and friendly spirit. He will always greet you as you enter the server, and be the first to respond to a call for help. Frankly, between you and me, this guy lives to help... so never be afraid to ask him, even for a small thing, for Gb, there are no such thing as a small thing. Lord_faptigus Gus is one of our newest staffmembers, but has worked hard to get where he is today. For the time he has been here, he might be one of the players who have played the most on the server, and the chance that you will run into him on the server is fairly big. Gus is a friendly spirit, much like Gb, and will always greet you when you join the server. He is very chatty, as you will soon realise, and therefore also breaks out spam rule every now and then, but he works hard to improve! Gus is a great builder, and also very attentive. You can ask him about just about anything, and he will try to help you, but even better, he will make you feel right at home on StoryCraft. MrVincentUriel Vincent is one of a couple of cool brazilians who play on our server, and while he did break a few minor rules in the beginning, he has improved quite a bit and proved his worth as a staffmember more than once. Vincent is actually more of a builder than a staffmember, but also love to help people with their builds every now and then, and you can be sure that he will always invite you to make a home in one of his many cities. TheLeooFk Leo is the other brazilian on our little server and has been with us for a very long time, since the second world, I think (we are now on the fifith world). In the beginning he couldn't really play here, yet always came on through minechat. He is very active around the chat, and also deeply concerned with everyone on the server, trying to make eveyrone feel right at home here. Leo can always be contacted about things big and small, he will always try and look into the things and see if he can help you somehow. And if he can't... he always know someone who can. Mogon Rach Snapper77 ~ Guides The Guides are probably the first people to greet you as you enter our little server for the first time (of the tenth time for that matter). They are our face to the outside world and will handle anything rules related and help spread our Story on the server. Cyborg763 Cy is another member of our staff who might actually enjoy to build more than he enjoys banning people, luckily, as Guide he won't have to do much of the latter. He is always building something, experimenting with a new style, but that doesn't mean that you won't be able to reach him through the chat, he is just as active there as anywhere else. Cy had a little ES:O accident, but he is back among us now and might even play on the server more than me now! You are likely to meet Cy as you enter the server, but don't mind his madness, he is actually quite sane. Thessa313 Thessa is the mother of three of our players (their names shall not be mentioned here!), and worked as a cartographer. However, these days, she will drop by the server every now and then and build something cool as well as help out in any way she can. Thessa is the perfect guide, as she is always helping people and trying to make them feel welcome here on StoryCraft.